Happy Birthday Sonny
by Anna Vinrie
Summary: Sonny Munroe is celebrating her 18th birthday. What kind of surprises does the cast of So Random! have for her? Even more, what does Mackenzie Falls' star Chad Dylan Cooper have in store for her? Read inside. R&R people. :
1. Good Morning Munroe

**A/N:** Okay, so this is the first fanfic that I have written here in like 1 year? And compared with my writing style when I was younger, I can proudly say that this one's better. :) This is my first Sonny With a Chance fic, and I would appreciate if you guys would review it. Flames are welcome but not totally appreciated, I'll just make it into fire to boil myself a cup of hot chocolate. Constructive criticisms and affirmations are always welcomed and appreciated with open arms. Advanced Thankies!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SWAC

* * *

_**Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep**_

Sonny Munroe groggily reached for her cellphone, knowing that as long as she doesn't press the snooze button, her phone would continue beeping. It's Saturday, and all Sonny wanted was to sleep in.

She hastily pressed a few keys on her phone, returned it to the bedside table, then headed back under the covers.

She was about to fall asleep when a sudden mooing sound interrupted her fall-asleep state.

Frustrated and disoriented, she grabbed her phone, pressed the _**answer**_ button, and placed it against her ear. _"Hello?"_ Sonny prompted sleepily.

The voice on the other end of the line answered with an amused chuckle. _"Good morning Munroe,"_ said a male voice that could only belong to one person. Sonny's eyes fluttered in recognition and disbelief. _"Chad?"_ Another chuckle answered her. _"Chad! What do you want at 7 in the morning??? It's Saturday! I want to sleep!"_

"_I just want to wish you a happy birthday Sonny… Is that so bad?"_ said Chad, sounding hurt.

Sonny, feeling a bit guilty for her outburst, replied _"Oh, sorry… And thanks for remember--"_

"_And,"_ Chad cut her off, _"I heard you're having a party tonight at the Basement_**(A/N: In this story, the Basement was already built as a real cool underground club)**_, and I know I'm not invited, but I'll drop by, bring the paparazzi and stuff. You know, it's not a real party without CDC."_

"_Chad Dylan Cooper, you are the most shallow, self-centered, obnoxious person I've ever met!!!"_ exclaimed Sonny.

"_Am I Sonny? Am I really?" _Chad said, delivering his favoring line, knowing that this would annoy Sonny.

"_Yes!!! I can't believe you called to greet me then get yourself invited in order to get more publicity!"_

There was a pause at the other end, followed by Chad asking _"Are you done?"_

"_Yes, I'm done," _answered Sonny.

"_Fine,"_ started Chad.

"_Fine."_

"_Good."_

"_Good."_

"_Fine."_

"_Fine."_

"_So are we good?" _asked Chad, with amusement obvious in his voice.

"_Oh we are so good,"_ answered Sonny. She quickly pressed the _**End Call **_button and slammed her phone down on her bed.

Taking deep breaths, Sonny tried to calm herself from her annoyance. _"Great. Now I won't be able to sleep in."_ She heaved a sigh of frustration as she slowly reached for her phone. She stared at the LCD as she pressed a few keys. Then a smile slowly began to form on her lips as she stared at her Recent Calls list. _**Chad Dylan Cooper – 7:03 am – 1.09 minutes**_, read the LCD.

She smiled and stared at her ceiling. Sonny was in frenzy because Chad, the number-one So Random! enemy, Hollywood's youngest jerkthrob, and her long-time crush, was the first to call her on her birthday.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another mooing sound. Thinking it was Chad, she quickly snatched up her phone and answered in a perky voice on the first moo.

"_Hello?"_ she prompted.

"_Uhh Sonny? What's wrong with your voice? I've never heard you sound so eager to answer my calls,"_ said the high-pitched voice on the other line.

"_Oh. Hi Tawni! I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else,"_ answered Sonny who sounded a little dejected.

"_Whatever. The cast wants to meet with you at the prop house in one hour. We have something for you,"_ replied Tawni.

"_Okay, I'll be right there, thanks!"_ said Sonny.

"_Oh, and happy birthday,"_ said Tawni as she ended her phone call.

Sonny got up and took a shower. She changed into one of her prettiest blue tops, her skinny acid-washed jeans, and her black leather boots. She flipped her hair and dabbed on some lipgloss. Sonny went downstairs and her mom fixed her some pancakes with whipped cream, her favorite breakfast treat. After finishing her pancakes, she kissed her mom on the cheek, and said goodbye.

She paused in front of the door before going out. She slowly smiled as she reminisced that night when Chad thought she was in danger. He had broken down that door for her. _"My knight in cashmere armor,"_ Sonny thought. _"Stop thinking about him Sonny! You know that he doesn't like you."_ She collected her emotions and went out the door.

Sonny was happily skipping down the steps, whistling to an unfamiliar tune. Suddenly she stopped at her tracks when she saw someone waiting for her.

"_What the heck are you doing here?"_ Sonny glared at the blond boy in the shiny convertible.

"_I came to give you a ride. You're on the way to the Condor Studios right?"_ Chad flashed his signature smirk.

"_Yeah, I am… Why are you being so nice to me?"_ asked Sonny. Her right eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"_Can't a guy be nice to a girl on her birthday? Besides, I wanted to make it up to you. You sounded upset this morning when I called."_ Chad patted the shotgun seat. _"Hop in."_

"_You did not put glue on that seat, did you?"_ Sonny still cannot believe that Chad, Chad Dylan Cooper, was being nice to her.

"_Oh Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Sometimes all you need to do is to trust a guy like me. Besides, I would never dare to hurt my baby."_ Chad flashed a sweet smile at Sonny.

Sonny, confused, reluctantly agreed. _"Okay Chad. Thanks."_

On the way to Condor Studios, Sonny kept on repeating Chad's words in her head. _"I would never dare to hurt my baby… Was he referring to me or his car? Oh stop it Sonny. He doesn't like you, and he never will."_

_

* * *

_

__And that's it for the 1st chappie. R&R people... It makes writers happy. :) Ciao!


	2. Shotgun Secrets

**A/N:** Here's the 2nd Chapter of Happy Birthday Sonny, as promised! In summation, this talks about Sonny's car ride with Chad, where she makes some shocking revelations. Chad, in turn, discovers more about this Random girl. What did they talk about, find out below. :D Again, Reviews are always welcome. Flames are used to boil myself a nice cup of hot chocolate.

**A shout out to those who read and reviewed my 1st chapter, favorite-ed and alerted my story in less than 24 hours after it was published. Gosh, you guys are so fast... and AWESOME!!! **

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own SWAC or any of its characters. And if I did own SWAC, I wouldn't be writing this. Instead, I would be making my own episodes or running away with a real CDC. Fangirl mode. hahahahaha

* * *

On the way to Condor Studios, Sonny kept on repeating Chad's words in her head. _"I would never dare to hurt my baby… Was he referring to me or his car? Oh stop it Sonny. He doesn't like you, and he never will."_

Chad noticed how silent Sonny is, and decided to break the silence. _"Are you okay Sonny? You seem… quiet."_

Interrupted from her train of thoughts, Sonny answered _"Yeah, I'm fine… I'm just thinking about something."_

"_Like what?"_ Chad prompted.

"_Like, what the So Random cast is giving me,"_ answered Sonny.

"_Is that all you're concerned about? Gifts? And knowing you Randoms, I think it's going to be something whacked,"_ Chad quipped, smirking at his own joke.

"_Pff. No. To tell you the truth, I'm not at all interested in material stuff,"_ said Sonny.

"_Oh… Well then what do you want for your birthday?"_ asked Chad.

"_Well,"_ Sonny started, _"I only want three things… Peace, happiness, and love."_

"_Oh come on Sonny, can't you be more specific? Or concrete?"_ teased Chad.

"_Fine,"_ Sonny counted off her fingers. _"First, I want to experience a perfect or special dance tonight… And since I don't know who the people I'm going to be dancing with are, then I'm not expecting much…"_ Sonny trailed off, her thoughts flying back to the perfect dance she had with Chad during the "fake prom" that she had arranged once.

Sonny shook her head vigorously as if to erase the traces of her last thought.

"_Uh-huh,"_ replied Chad.

"_Next,"_ Sonny ignored him and counted off another finger, _"I want to feel Wisconsin again."_

"_Huh? And how, if I may ask, is that?"_ asked Chad.

"_Well… Back in Wisconsin, every night, I go to my terrace and inhale the pine-smelling air. Then I look up at the sky and see the bright stars twinkling like small sequins placed against black velvet… And, you know, it just feels like home,"_ Sonny described.

"_So you're homesick?"_ Chad prodded.

"_Well, not exactly. I just miss it sometimes because I'm always busy here in Hollywood," _answered Sonny, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Feeling that it's time to change the subject, Chad asked, _"So what's next?"_

"_What's next to what?"_ a confused Sonny asked.

"_What's the next item on your birthday wishlist?"_ Chad asked with amusement.

Still thinking of Wisconsin, Sonny answered nonchalantly, _"You."_

Chad, shocked by what Sonny said, accidentally stepped on the brakes. The car came to a screeching and sudden halt.

"_W-w-what?"_ Chad stuttered, still shocked.

Sonny's eyes widened as she realized what she had just said.

"_Uh, what I meant was, uh, for you to, uh, I wish that you'd, uh, uhm… Dr-r-rive up faster… be…cause, um, I'm gonna be late, and pfff, you know Tawni, she's gonna be really mad if, um, I don't get there in ten minutes."_ Her face fell, and she glanced at her hands, blushing from embarrassment.

"_Shut up Sonny before you look like a total doofus in front of Chad,"_ she thought.

"_Okay Sonny, if you say so."_ Chad smirked as he slowly stepped on the gas pedal and sped off.

"_What's that smirk for? Wipe it off!"_ Sonny exclaimed, though she felt more annoyed at her last answer than at Chad's smirk.

"_Oh nothing… So what else is on your wishlist?"_ Chad pretended to be really concentrated on his driving in order to avoid smirking.

"_That's all,"_ answered Sonny.

"_What? You don't like things like a new car, or a new phone? And as I recall, your old phone was crushed by the disposal bin last month, and the one that you're using now, well, it's Jurassic!" _Chad exclaimed.

Sonny smiled at the memory of that night. _"I told you Chad, I'm not much into material stuff."_

"_Well, supposedly, if you wanted something material, what would you want?"_ Chad asked.

"_Hmm…"_ Sonny thought aloud. _"Maybe another Blarmie the blanket with arms since the first one was destroyed by Tawni, or a huge stuffed teddy bear, since I haven't had one of those ever… But they're kinda expensive so I'm not really expecting any of that stuff."_

"_You don't want any of those typical girl stuff like jewelry, or clothes, or perfume, or makeup?"_

"_Oh, I already have enough clothes and jewelry, like this favorite blue top of mine. I'm kind of allergic to perfume, and I don't really need more makeup than I already have. Besides, those things are Tawni's forte."_

"_You look cute in that blue top by the way,"_ Chad silently thought.

His eyebrows knit in concentration. _"How about a boyfriend?"_ Chad asked.

"_A boyfriend's nice but hard to find. Besides, the boy I like doesn't like be back…"_ Sonny trailed off and looked away from Chad.

"_Oh? Who is he? What is he like?"_ asked Chad.

"_You! You! You!"_ Sonny's mind went. _"Well, it's a secret, so I can't tell,"_ Sonny quipped.

"_Oh. Then, what is your ideal boyfriend like?"_ Chad pressed.

"_Why are you so interested?"_

"_No reason. And due to the lack of a better topic,"_ Chad answered.

"_Well, I don't know. I don't have many standards. I can't tell. I guess, when I meet him, I'll just know,"_ Sonny shrugged.

"_Oh."_ Chad fell silent and stared ahead at the windshield. Confused and angry thoughts filled his head.

"_She likes someone… But that someone does not like her. What kind of jerk can not like Sonny?"_ Chad's knuckles turned white as his hands gripped the steering wheel while anger filled his thoughts.

"_She's a ray of sunshine for crying out loud! Hmm… Sonshine. That's a nice nickname,"_ Chad thought.

Chad felt three gentle taps on his shoulder return him to reality. _"Uhh, Chad? Earth to Chad."_ Sonny cut his thoughts.

"_Yes Sonshine? Erm, I mean, Sonny?"_ Chad blushed.

"_Um, you do realize that we've just passed by Condor's studio right?"_ Sonny flashed an amused smile.

"_Did we Sonny? Did we really?"_ Chad joked.

"_Uhh, yeah."_ Sonny giggled at Chad's line as he made a U-turn.

A minute later, they were at the entrance of Condor studios.

Chad parked the convertible into his usual parking space and they both got out of the car.

Sonny gave Chad a hug. _"Watch it Munroe! What's the hug for?"_ Chad asked, surprised.

Sonny quickly pulled back and shyly said, _"Thanks for the ride Chad."_

"_Umm… Sure thing Munroe,"_ answered Chad.

Sonny was about to leave when she remembered something. _"Oh, Chad, you don't have any filming today right? How about we grab some Fro-Yo's after this thing with the So Random cast?"_

"_Thanks, but I think I'll pass,"_ Chad answered.

"_Oh come on, who say's no to Fro-Yo? Come on, my treat. It's the least I could do after you drove me here,"_ Sonny pleaded.

"_Really Sonny, thanks, but I've got to take care of some stuff." He winked at her and clicked his tongue. "See you around Munroe."_ Chad hurriedly walked towards the Mackenzie Falls set, leaving a baffled Sonny behind.

"_I wonder what he's going to do there… Oh well…"_ Sonny shrugged as she headed toward the prop house.

* * *

And that's it. What do you think does the Cast of So Random have for her? Find out in the next chappie. In the meantime, while you're waiting, please review this chapter. It make writers happy. :)

Ciao! xoxo _**Isabella Vincent**_


	3. Super Sweet Surprise

**A/N:** *drumroll* So here's the third chapter! What does the cast of So Random have for her? Read and find out. Also, there's another SWEET surprise for Sonny. What is it and who gave it? Read and find out. :D BTW, Thank you to the awesome people who reviewed Shotgun Secrets, especially _**p0chingching**_ who repeatedly presses me to update. XD

Again, I really really really appreciate the reviews from you awesome people. R&R people. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SWAC... And if I did, I would totally get all those life-sized cardboard cutouts of CDC during the episode when he celebrated his birthday, and put it up all over my room. *fangirl scream*

* * *

"_I wonder what the cast asked me to come here for…"_ Sonny thought as she walked toward the prop house.

Sonny heard a loud mooing sound. She retrieved her phone from her pocket, pressed the _**Answer**_ key, then placed it against her ear.

"_Where are you?"_ the voice on the other line shrieked.

"_I'm at the studios Tawni. I'll be there in 15 seconds…"_ Sonny walked faster.

"_10…"_ Sonny broke into a sprint.

"_5…"_ Sonny slowed down to a jog.

"_And I'm here."_ Sonny waved at Tawni before pausing to catch her breath. She pressed the _**End Call**_ button as she realized that she was still on the phone with the person in front of her. Tawni was outside the prop house door, waiting for her.

"_It's about time, I've been waiting here for 5 minutes, and I need to refresh my CocoMochaCoco lipgloss," _Tawni exclaimed. She sighed an exasperated sigh, then pulled something out of her pocket.

"_Aw Tawni, you didn't have to get me anything,"_ gushed Sonny, thinking that Tawni was revealing a gift for her.

"_What are you talking about?"_ Tawni pulled out a bandanna and tied it over Sonny's eyes.

"_Hey, what gives?" _Sonny asked, taken by surprise.

"_Just shut up and follow me."_ Tawni led Sonny around in circles before leading her inside the prop house.

"_Uhh, Tawni, where are we?"_ Sonny asked, confused by the unfamiliar directions that they have taken.

"_You'll find out soon enough,"_ Tawni answered.

Sonny heard some whispering, followed by Tawni, giggling. _"Okay Sonny, you can take off the bandanna now."_

Sonny blinked and squinted, her eyes adjusting to the bright lights after taking off the bandanna.

"_Surprise! Happy birthday Sonny!"_ the So Random cast greeted. The prop house was decorated with streamers and balloons. A big blue banner which says _**"Happy 18**__**th**__** birthday Sonny!"**_ hung near the photo booth.

"_Aww… You guys did all of this for me?"_ Sonny said, touched by her cast mates' gesture.

"_Wait Sonny, there's more,"_ said Zora. Nico and Grady brought to Sonny a big box wrapped in blue paper.

"_Open it!"_ they said in unison.

"_Well, pff, okay, if you say so."_ Excited, Sonny tore the wrapper. She lifted the box's lid and gasped at the content.

"_Oh my gosh! It's Blarmie the blanket with arms! Thank you guys! You are so awesome!"_ She hugged each one of them.

Tawni's phone suddenly rang. She picked it up and answered, _"Tawni here… Yeah, yeah… Okay, wait."_ The cast looked strangely at her as she hurriedly walked out of the room.

Nico, Grady, and Zora exchanged glances. Sonny caught the exchange, and said _"What was that about?"_

"_What was what about?"_ Zora innocently asked.

"_Those looks that you were giving to one another,"_ Sonny answered.

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_ Zora shrugged.

Sonny, still suspicious, raised an eyebrow.

Tawni returned after five minutes. Walking in, she suddenly winked at Nico.

"_Hey, why don't we all go get some Fro-Yo's?"_ Nico offered.

"_Sounds good…"_ the cast mumbled.

They all left the prop house and went to the cafeteria.

Upon arrival, Sonny noticed that the cafeteria was dark and lit only by small candles at the table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"_Now why is the cafeteria so dark?"_ Sonny thought aloud.

Suddenly, all the lights were turned on. Sonny saw that the candles were actually 18 birthday candles on 18 chocolate cupcakes. Each cupcake had a letter on it, and when put together, spelled _**H-A-P-P-Y-B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y-S-O-N-N-Y**_.

Sonny, overcame by emotions, turned to her cast mates and said _"Aww, you guys did this for me?"_

She was about to pull them into a group hug when Tawni answered, _"No… But they did,"_ pointing to some people behind Sonny who came out of hiding.

Sonny quickly turned around and nearly collided into Chad.

"_Chad, what --"_ Sonny was cut off by Chad's index finger against her lips.

"_Shh… The time for talking's over…"_ Chad paused, then slowly showed a smile before continuing. _"…Because it's time to blow your candles!"_ He enthusiastically pulled her towards the table with the cupcakes.

Other Mackenzie Falls cast stood around the table looking bored. They were then joined by the So Random cast, and they gathered around the table.

Out of the blue, Portlyn piped up. _"Whose birthday is it? Is it mine? Oooohh, cake!"_ She eagerly reached for the candle and accidentally touched the flame. _"Ow!"_ she winced.

Chad rolled his eyes at her. The rest of the people in the room sang the Happy Birthday song.

Sonny closed her eyes, made a wish, then extinguished all her candles in a single blow.

"_Looks like your wish will come true. What did you wish for?"_ Chad asked.

"_Well, if I tell you, it won't come true,"_ Sonny slyly answered.

Everyone, Chad and Sonny included, grabbed a cupcake and lined up at the yogurt machine to get some Fro-Yo with it.

Sonny and Chad stood by the cupcake table and ate in silence. Chad, however, was the first to break the silence. _"So am I considered invited to your tonight?"_ Chad asked.

Sonny lifted her spoon and opened her mouth as if to protest, then she seems to think otherwise. She sighed dejectedly.

"_Sure, why not… You were never not invited anyway,"_ Sonny answered.

"_With paparazzi, 'kay?"_ Chad winked at her.

"_NO PAPARAZZI,"_ Sonny retorted.

"_Relax Munroe, I was only kidding,"_ Chad said apologetically.

"_Please Chad… Don't be a jerkthrob on my birthday,"_ Sonny said, looking straight into his clear blue eyes.

Chad held her gaze for a second before he smirked.

"_Well,"_ Chad said as he reached under the table. _"Would a jerk give you something like this?"_ He pulled out a huge wrapped package that was almost as big as him.

"_What is it?"_ Sonny asked, awestruck by the size of the package.

"_Open it…"_ Chad offered.

Sonny excitedly tore off the wrapper.

"_Oh my gosh, it's…"_ her excited face turned into a mix of puzzlement and disappointment, _"a life-sized cardboard cut-out of Chad Dylan Cooper."_

"_I know! Isn't it great?"_ Chad asked excitedly.

Sonny raised an eyebrow at him. _"Really Chad? Really?"_ Sonny mimicked Chad's favorite line.

Chad surprised her with a laugh. _"I'm just messing with you Munroe. The real one is in your dressing room."_

"_Let me guess, a bigger cardboard cut-out of you…" _Sonny sarcastically answered.

"_Just go there and find out."_ Chad winked at her before she walked to her dressing room.

* * *

And that's it. :) What is Chad's real gift for Sonny? The fourth chapter is coming up soon.. :D

Please take your time to write a review. It makes writers happy. XD

Ciao! xoxo _**Isabella Vincent**_


	4. Second Helping of Surprises

**A/N: **Here's what y'all been waiting for *drumroll* Happy Birthday Sonny's 4th chapter. :D:D:D So what is Chad's "real gift for Sonny?

Again, please review. :D Flames are now welcome since I realized through all of these stuff that criticism never hurt too much since it improves writers' style and technique. Just don't use any argumentum ad hominem, or any of those fallacies, or else you'll taste my bitterness in a year of forced studying of Philosophy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SWAC, and if I did, I would make it into JWAC (Joney With a Chance) and play myself. :D

* * *

"_Just go there and find out."_ Chad winked at Sonny before she walked to her dressing room in order to find out what Chad's "real gift" was.

A few minutes later, the people in the cafeteria heard a scream.

Chad recognized that it was Sonny, and thought that she was in trouble. "Shoot, Sonny!" Chad hurriedly got up from his seat, mumbling profanity under his breath. He ran towards the cafeteria door the same time that Sonny came busting through the cafeteria door. They collided into one another and Sonny fell on top of Chad. The room fell silent as they tumbled back inside the cafeteria.

For a few seconds, they were paralyzed, held by each other's gaze. Chad, once again, broke the silence. _"Uh, Sonny…?"_

"_Yes, Chad?"_ Sonny replied, still hypnotized by Chad's sparkly blue eyes.

"_You can get off of me now…"_ Chad smirked.

"_Oh, sorry."_ Sonny got up, brushed her pants, then held her hand out towards Chad to help him get up.

"_Oh my gosh! That is the biggest, most ginormous stuffed teddy beard that I've ever seen in my entire life!"_ Sonny bubbled.

"_What's a ginormous teddy bear?"_ Portlyn cut in. Everyone stared at her. Chad rolled his eyes and decided to ignore her.

"_Aaaanyway,"_ Sonny turned her attention back to Chad, _"I don't know how or why you did that, but thank you… Why did you do that?"_ Sonny asked.

"_I just want to make your wish come true today,"_ Chad answered. He flashed a smile that made Sonny smile back and reply _"Thank you Chad."_

Chad popped his collar. _"I have my moments,"_ he said with a smirk.

Sonny quickly closed the gap between them and gave him a tight hug.

"_Hey, easy on the hugs Munroe. You've already had two from the superstar today,"_ Chad said, pretending to look disgusted.

Sonny playfully punched him on the arm. _"Jerk,"_ she teased.

"_Hey, a jerk won't give you what you want for your birthday,"_ Chad defended.

"_Fine, you're a nice jerk,"_ Sonny said.

"_Fine,"_ Chad said.

Sonny caught up with his flow. _"Fine,"_ she said.

"_Good."_

"_Good."_

"_Fine."_

"_Fine."_

"_So are we good?"_ Chad teased.

"_Oh, we are so good."_ Sonny winked at him. _"Only, how can I bring that big bear home?"_ Sonny asked.

Chad winked back. _"Don't worry. The CDC and his classy convertible will take little Miss Sonshine and whatever-the-teddy-bear's-name-is-gonna-be home."_

"_Okay… Let's get going then."_ Sonny said.

They finished their food and retrieved the bear from Sonny's dressing room. They then walked to the parking lot and got in Chad's car.

Chad revved up the engine and sped off.

They spent the drive to Sonny's house in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

After a few minutes, Chad stopped the car in front of Sonny's house. He helped her carry the teddy bear up to her room.

"_See you tonight Munroe,"_ Chad said as he got in the car. His eyes showed something mysterious. Sonny noticed this but decided to ignore it.

Sonny flashed a smile at Chad. _"See you Chad, and thanks for the ride… And the bear… And the cupcakes."_

"_You're welcome,"_ Chad laughed. Sonny stood on the sidewalk and waved as Chad sped off.

"_First the call, then the ride to Condor studios, then the surprise, then the teddy bear, then the ride home…"_ her thoughts trailed off.

"_Maybe you're not such a jerk after all, Cooper,"_ Sonny thought aloud. She affectionately smiled to herself and went back inside the house.

**

* * *

**

I know that that was sooo short, and I have an explanation. This chapter was supposed to be a part of Chapter 3, but I decided to split it into 2 chapters instead 'coz I hate writing long-winding chapters.

Anyway, R&R people. What do you think will happen during Sonny's party? Tell me about your predictions in a review. :D

Again, you people are awesome! :D But you'd be more awesome if you reviewed. It makes writers happy, and it inspires me to update my stories faster. :P Heheh

Ciao! xoxo, _**Isabella Vincent**_


	5. So Who is Channy?

**A/N:** And here is the 5th Chapter of Happy Birthday Sonny! I just want to give another shoutout to _**p0chingching**_ who attempted to crack a joke at my FaceBook profile. I was asking what the difference of exception from exemption, aside from the spelling. She replied with _"exception, ginagamit sa tao ("You are the only exception."). Exemption, tumutukoy sa finals. hahahah :))"_ _**[Translation: exception, used with people ("You are the only exception."). Exemption, talks about finals (exams). Hahahah :))] **_I told you that I'll post it here. XDDDD

I'm also giving another shoutout to all those awesome reviewers out there! Again, you guys are AWESOME!

BTW, John Anthony Darwin is the name of the gigantic teddy bear that my friends from SPhiGma gave me on my birthday. Now why did I mention this random fact? _*hint hint*_

Anyway, please read and review. Flames are already welcome, and so are anonymous reviews. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SWAC. And if I did, I would totally live inside the Prop House… Or Chad's dressing room.... along with all of his cardboard cut-outs :D:D:D _*fangirl scream*_

_

* * *

_

Once Sonny was inside the house, her stomach growled. Despite the cupcakes and Fro-Yo that she had earlier, her internal body clock told her that it was almost lunchtime.

She glanced up at the digital clock mounted on the wall of their living room. It read _**11:15**_, which meant that her mother was already preparing lunch.

With her nose in the air, she followed the familiar smell of butter which led her to the kitchen. She saw her mom chopping onions for the soup. Sonny headed to the refrigerator and poured herself a cool glass of water.

"_Hey there kiddo. You sure came home early,"_ her mom said while still chopping vegetables.

"_Yeah, I, well, wanted to have lunch with you,"_ Sonny replied and took a gulp of water.

Her mom suddenly stopped chopping and looked straight into Sonny's eyes. _"Listen Sonny,"_ she started.

Sonny looked right back at her mother as she took a long drink of water.

Her mother continued. _"Are you and Chad together?"_

Sonny choked on the water that she had been drinking and sprayed it all over the counter. _"Pff… Chad…_ _***cough***__ and ME? Come on mom, what made you get that idea?"_

"_Well, it's just… This morning: I saw him pick you up instead of you driving to the studios like you usually do. And, just now, you were still with him! I mean, you usually ride home with Tawni when your car is unavailable. And I'm only assuming that he gave you that big stuffed bear that you two were hauling up to your bedroom," _her mom explained.

"_So what's your point mom?"_ Sonny challenged.

"_My point is that… These things, are only done, are normally done by boyfriends."_

"_Mom! Chad is NOT my boyfriend," _Sonny retorted.

"_But do you like him?"_

"_I do not! Well maybe a little… Okay, yes! Will you please stop torturing me?"_ Sonny shivered.

Her mom smiled a knowing smile. _"And I know for a fact that he likes you. Hon, you two look good together. The way he looks at you --"_

Sonny cut her off. _"Sure mom, we look good together. But the problem is that we can never be together. He's a Falls. I'm a random… And those two can never go together."_ Sonny sighed.

"_Well, there's an exception to every rule… And you just might be that exception. Maybe it's time for Mackenzie Falls and So Random to set aside their differences. Maybe you and Chad are the bridges of these two worlds."_ With that, Sonny's mom resumed to chopping the vegetables.

Sonny sighed and went away to set the table.

After lunch, Sonny cleared the table then retreated to her room. She admired the dark blue and white dress that she would be wearing tonight. She took the dress' hanger off the hook then placed it against her body and looked at herself in the mirror.

In her peripheral view, she saw the teddy bear that Chad gave her, lying on the bed.

"_Let's see, what shall I name you?" _Sonny paced back and forth.

"_Hmm… John? Anthony? Darwin? Or better yet, John Anthony Darwin!"_ Sonny jumped on the bed then rolled over to face the bear.

"_John Anthony Darwin… JAD… Kinda rhymes with Chad."_ Sonny sat up from the bed and pulled a look of concentration.

"_I want to name you with something that will remind me of Chad, but something not obvious. Well, obviously, I can't name you Chad, that would be too conspicuous."_ Sonny leaped off of the bed and paced back and forth again.

She suddenly stopped on her tracks and snapped her fingers. _"I know! I'll combine my name with his."_

She continued pacing back and forth. _"Hmm… Let's see… Chad, Sonny. Chaddonny? Sonchad? Donnad? Addonny? Sonnychad? Chad's Onny? Now that just sounds ridiculous…. Hmm… Chonny? Aha! Channy. From now on, your name is Channy. Not too obvious, and not unheard of either."_

She noticed the time on her bedside clock.

"_Oh my gosh! It's 4:30 already? I only have two hours to get ready!"_ Her party was at seven and two hours was barely enough to prepare in order for her to look perfect.

Sonny rushed to the bathroom to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom feeling squeaky clean. She changed into her bathrobe and dried her hair completely. It took her another fifteen minutes to do so.

After her hair was dry, she sat on the stool in front of her vanity mirror to fix her hair.

"_Hmm… Let's see… Curly, straight, or wavy?"_ She grabbed the hair straightening iron and straightened her hair. Afterwards, she grabbed the curling iron and made soft and slightly curly waves on her tresses. Satisfied with how her hair turned out, she smiled and said "Perfect." She then proceeded with her makeup.

After she finished her makeup, she wore her blue dress and her favorite stiletto high heels. She looked at herself again at the mirror before looking at the clock.

"_6:15. I have just enough time to make it to The Basement before the other guests arrive."_ With that, she grabbed her purse, her car keys, and the house keys, and went outside the door.

Her heart raced when she saw the silhouette of a convertible parked across the street.

"_Chad?"_ Sonny squinted against the darkness. _"What are you doing here? How long have you been out here?"_ Sonny asked.

"_About thirty minutes,"_ Chad answered. He opened the door and went out of the car. He stopped and stared at Sonny, seemingly at loss for words for the first time.

"_Sonny? You look, uh, um,"_ Chad mumbled, racking his brain for an appropriate word, _"um, nice,"_ he finished.

"_Thank you,"_ Sonny replied. She scrutinized Chad. _"So why aren't you dressed up yet?"_ she asked, looking at his plain shirt and shorts.

"_My penguin suit is in the trunk. I have to take care of some stuff before coming to your party."_

"_Penguin suit? Did you just crack a joke? Um, what I meant was, then why are you here?"_

"_To drive you to The Basement, silly,"_ Chad said, smirking.

"_I have a car, you know…"_ Sonny argued.

"_Oh, I know. I just… don't think that you should drive in that pretty dress. It might get ruined, and other drivers get distracted,"_ Chad replied, still smirking.

"_Fine,"_ Sonny gave in. She expected Chad to reply with another _"fine"_ but for the first time since they met, Chad did not. Instead, they got in the car silently, and Chad stepped on the pedal.

They spent the first few minutes of the drive in silence. Finally, Sonny spoke up.

"_Chad, why are you doing this?"_ Sonny asked.

"_I told you, I don't want your dress to get ruined,"_ Chad answered nonchalantly.

"_No, I meant this whole day… The rides, the surprise, the gift… Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?"_

"_No reason. Like I told you this morning, I want to be nice to you on your birthday… Besides, aren't you tired of arguing everyday?" _Chad asked. He looked straight ahead at the road but occasionally peeked glances at Sonny.

Sonny felt disappointed but decided not to show it. She looked away so that Chad wouldn't notice.

Chad however, saw the slight change in Sonny's countenance and the obvious silence that followed.

"_Why? What reason do you want me to have in order for me to be doing these things to you?" _Chad pressed. A hint of concern showed in his eyes.

"_Oh, I don't know… THAT YOU LIKE ME? …perhaps?" _Sonny thought silently.

"_I… don't know… That's why I'm asking you,"_ she said.

Chad didn't answer, and Sonny decided to do the same. They spent the rest of the drive in total silence.

* * *

That's it. Chapter 6 will be uploaded soon, and to tell you guys the truth, Chappie 6 is my favorite chapter. :D Why? You'll find out soon enough. ^-^

Anyway, I promise that I'll update sooner than I regularly do if the reviews that I currently get, double.

So please R&R, and endorse if you can. :D:D:D The question still stands, what do you think will happen at Sonny's party? Write your answers as a review!

And please, again, Review. It makes writers like me happy.

Ciao! xoxo _**Isabella Vincent**_


	6. Last Dance

**A/N:** *drumroll* And here is the 6th Chapter of Happy Birthday Sonny! I put on a little bit of drama in this chapter. Hints on the words "Jealous much?"

Thank you to those who submitted their answers on what will happen during Sonny's party. I'm not going to say who got the answer right. You guys just have to read the story to find out *wink wink*

To all those awesome reviewers out there, Again, you guys are soooo AWESOME! I can't believe that I got over two thousand hits in one month... Compared to my previous stories, that's quite an improvement. I need a little more though.

**Also, I would like to note that while reading this chapter, it is best if you listen to Secondhand Serenade's Fall For You... especially in a part below. :D**

I've kinda converted this chapter into a semi-songfic if you guys don't mind. :D

Anyway, please read and review. Flames are welcome, and so are anonymous reviews. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SWAC. And if I did, I would totally prove that Portlyn's dumb. And I'm going to marry the CDC and live happily ever after. *fangirl scream*

* * *

Chad and Sonny arrived at _**The Basement**_ at a little before seven.

Sonny got off of her side of the car then walked over to Chad's. She flashed a smile before leaning over.

"_I'm guessing that you have to pick up your date for my party now. Thanks for the ride again Chad… You'd better be going. I know that Portlyn's not one of the most patient women in the world,"_ Sonny said.

Chad's eyes, for a moment, flashed a look of confusion. However, instead of replying, he just nodded once. Sonny backed away from the car and Chad drove off.

Her own words and Chad's silence hurt her. After all, most of the time, silence means yes. The green-eyed monster took over her as she thought about Chad and Portlyn. Two streaks of tears flowed to her cheeks. She quickly wiped it away, thankful that she had worn waterproof mascara and eyeliner.

"_Get a hold of yourself, Sonny. Chad doesn't like you and he never will. Your countless arguments with him prove it. Better face the facts now than later. Live in reality, and stop dreaming the fantasy of being with Chad Dylan Cooper. Now… This is your party. Go in there and enjoy it."_ She took three deep breaths, regained her composure, plastered a smile on her face, and went inside the club.

Everything was already set when she got in. Tawni and Nico, her masters of ceremony, were already rehearsing their lines.

"_Hey guys! Great rehearsal. I'll be inside the dressing room if you need me."_ She hurried and went inside _**The Basement**_'s only dressing room.

By seven thirty, the club was already almost full of guests. Tawni and Nico started the program and introduced Sonny as she came out of the room. Everyone applauded before taking their seats.

The program flowed smoothly, all according to how Sonny pictured it. Soon, it was time for the Eighteen Blindfolded Dances.

"_In the 18 Blindfolded Dances, Sonny would dance with 18 different guys, well, while she's blindfolded. She has to guess who she's dancing with before the song is over,"_ Tawni explained. She went over to Sonny and tied a blindfold over her eyes.

Tawni led Sonny to the center of the room.

"_How many fingers am I holding up?"_ Tawni asked, holding up two fingers in front of Sonny.

"_Uhh… Three?"_ Sonny guessed.

"_Close enough. Now that Sonny can't see anything, it's time for the first dance,"_ Tawni exclaimed.

The first guy took Sonny's hand and danced her around. Sonny sniffed and a familiar scent made her sneeze.

"_Nico,"_ Sonny said with conviction.

"_Man! That was a fast guess,"_ Nico said.

Another guy took over. Sonny smelled the same scent on the second dancer. She smiled and said _"Grady!"_

"_Wow! She's good…"_ Grady exclaimed.

The next dancer took over. Sonny noticed that he seemed a little stiff.

"_Uhh… Marshall?"_ Sonny guessed.

"_Three out of eighteen, Sonny,"_ Marshall chuckled.

Sonny went on with her fourth, fifth, until seventeenth dance. She was able to guess them all correctly, and only had little difficulty in guessing her old Wisconsin friends.

For her eighteenth dance, the song segued from the traditional waltz into _**Secondhand Serenade's Fall for You.**_

_**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting**_

Upon the first line of the song, the guy took Sonny's left hand and slowly placed it on his shoulder. In silence, he took her other hand and placed it in his.

_**Could it be that we have been this way before**_

Sonny's mind suddenly raced back to her first dance with Chad during the fake prom that she had arranged.

_**I know you don't think that I've been trying**_

She erased the thoughts of nostalgia from her mind. She remembered that Chad's date tonight was Portlyn.

_**I know you're wearing thin down to the core**_

She remembers Chad's silence tonight, alongside the countless arguments that they have had in the past.

_**But hold your breath**_

Sonny took a deep breath, gathered her courage, and asked _"Who are you?"_

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again**_

The stranger did not answer. Tears streamed down Sonny's face. _"Who are you?"_ She choked on her own words.

_**Don't make me change my mind, I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true**_

The stranger stopped dancing and wiped the tears off of Sonny's face. He pulled her into an embrace and let her cry in his arms.

"_I'm asking for the last time… Who are you?"_ Sonny asked.

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find**_

The stranger did not answer. Instead, he embraced Sonny tighter.

_**This is not what I intended**_

The stranger tried to comfort Sonny. _"Shh… Don't cry Sonny…"_ he said soothingly.

_**I always swore to you I'd never fall apart**_

Tears flowed continuously from Sonny's eyes. Those few words, though softly spoken, bore through her and pierced her heart.

_**You'd always thought that I was stronger**_

Sonny debated with herself as to if she should say the name out loud. She knew whom she was dancing with, no doubt. His moves were the same when he first danced with her. Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper. Sonny did not want to end this dance with him by saying his name.

_**I may have failed but I have loved you from the start, oh**_

"_Why are you dancing with me? Portlyn would get jealous,"_ Sonny said, jealousy itself obvious in her voice. She tried to hide the sadness in her voice, but to no avail.

_**But hold your breath**_

Chad exhaled an exasperated sigh.

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again**_

"_Why are we even talking about Portlyn? What is it with you and Portlyn? I don't like her, okay?"_ Chad exclaimed, seemingly furious at Sonny for even thinking the thought.

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

"_Besides, in case you didn't know, she's not here,"_ Chad said.

_**I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true**_

He took Sonny's hand again and placed it on his shoulders. He placed her free hand in his and placed his other hand on the small of her back.

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

They resumed dancing and Sonny fell silent.

_**It's impossible, so breathe in so deep, breathe me in, I'm yours to keep, and hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap, and remember me tonight when you're asleep**_

Chad noticed her silence. _"What are you thinking about?"_ Chad asked.

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again**_

"_This whole day…"_ Sonny trailed off, deep in thought.

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

"_Our arguments,"_ Sonny continued.

_**I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true**_

"_This dance…"_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

"_You…"_

_**Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again**_

"_But… Tell me the truth this time… Why are you doing this?"_ Sonny asked, close to tears.

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

Chad took a deep breath.

_**I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true**_

"_Because, I heard, you get to have that one special dance with that one special guy, and you just have to settle for me,"_ Chad said.

Sonny showed a tiny smile. _"I didn't mean the dance Chad. I meant –"_ Sonny was cut off by Chad's finger on her lips.

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

"_But the most important reason of all…"_ Chad continued.

_**You're impossible to find**_

"_Is because I love you…"_ Chad finished.

As the song came to an end, Chad removed the blindfold from Sonny's eyes.

Sonny slowly opened her eyes, adjusting from the darkness to the sudden light in her surroundings which seem to blind her temporarily. Her gaze focused on the blue eyes that stared at her.

"_Chad…"_ Sonny murmured. Their faces moved closer and closer. Their lips are only an inch apart from touching.

"_And that's it for the 18 blindfolded dances, ladies and gentlemen!"_ Tawni suddenly exclaimed.

Startled by Tawni's outburst and the sudden ending of the silence in the room caused Sonny to bump her nose against Chad's.

"_Ow!"_ They said in unison. Blushing furiously, they quickly moved away from each other.

"_Now that the boring part of the program is over, it's time to party!"_ Tawni pointed to the DJ and he played some party music.

* * *

And that's it for Chapter 6. I had fun writing this, but I'm not that contented. Another favorite chapter of mine is coming up next as well. :D Stay tuned.

Please do not forget to leave a review. Thank you! Oh, and did you get the correct answer on what happened during Sonny's party? Review if you did.

Ciao! xoxo _**Isabella Vincent**_


	7. Shotgun Surprises and Shooting Stars

**A/N:** So here's what you missed. Sonny got a call from Chad at 7 in the morning. She got a call from Tawni telling her to go to Condor studios in an hour. When she went out, she saw Chad waiting for her, and he gave her a ride. The So Random cast surprised her with Blarmie the Blanket with arms, Chad surprised her with birthday cupcakes and a huge teddy bear. He drove her home, then drove her again to her party at the basement, where she had 18 dances, the last, was Chad. Sonny got jealous all over nothing, assuming that Chad was dating Portlyn, but Chad proved Sonny wrong by telling her that he loves her. And that's what you missed on Happy Birthday Sonny. (Hahaha. I'm kinda addicted to Glee as well, so go figure.)

Anyway, thank you sooo much to those people who reviewed, especially those who were touched by their dance. :)

Here's the second to the last chapter, I hope you'll like it. Please leave a review.

Oh, and I would also like to apologize for not being able to write a disclaimer for _**Secondhand Serenade's Fall for You**_. I don't own that song, nor the band, but I love them all the same. The song kinda reminds me of my first dance. :) Ahh! Memories that I want to forget... XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SWAC, and if I did, I will totally dedicate a whole episode to Sonny and Chad's love life. :D And Chad would be mine. *fangirl scream*

* * *

Everybody got on their feet and flocked at the dance floor. Sonny and Chad separated and danced with their own set of friends. After the 5th song, Chad approached Sonny and said _"Put on your blindfold."_

"_Why?" _Sonny asked.

"_Just do it,_" Chad commanded. Sonny obediently put on her blindfold. The rest of the So Random cast exchanged glances but resumed to dancing almost immediately.

Chad took Sonny's hand and led her outside. He guided her as they got into his convertible. He drove off, his left hand on the steering wheel, and his right hand holding Sonny's hand.

"_Wait Chad. What about my guests? And where are we going?"_ Sonny asked, frightened by the uncertainty of their location but thrilled at the same time by the fact that she was alone with Chad and he was holding her hand.

Chad just chuckled. _"About the guests, it's all taken care of. Where we're going? You'll see,"_ he said mysteriously.

Sonny gripped his hand tighter and Chad chuckled in amusement. He laced his fingers with Sonny's, and her hand seemed to relax a little.

After ten minutes of driving, Chad stopped on a lookout cliff called _**Lookout Mountain**_. He then proceeded to remove Sonny's blindfold. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

"_Why are we at Lookout Mountain?"_ she asked.

"_It's the closest place I could think of which resembles Wisconsin,"_ Chad shrugged.

"_Huh?" _Sonny's eyes flashed a hint of confusion. Her eyebrows furrowed questioningly.

"_Your wishlist. This morning. Remember? I know it's not as cold as Wisconsin, but the stars are bright here, and you can still smell the pine, and—"_ Chad fumbled nervously.

"_Chad… You're babbling,"_ Sonny pointed out.

"_Was I Sonny? Was I really?"_ Chad smiled.

Sonny smiled back. She felt happy, yet still sad that this moment might just be a dream, and she might wake up any second now.

"_Close your eyes,"_ Chad softly said, interrupting Sonny's thoughts. She did as she was told.

He slowly took a deep breath, and let go of her hand. He took out a silver necklace with a silver snowflake for a pendant from his pocket and placed it around Sonny's neck.

Sonny fluttered her eyes open and stared at the glimmering necklace hanging on her neck.

"_Chad…"_ Sonny started. Her words were cut off by Chad's finger on her lips.

"_Sonny Munroe, I love you, and you might not agree with me and with what I feel. You might have hated me before, you might hate me now, and you might hate me forever, but I don't care… I love you, and that won't change." _Chad searched Sonny's eyes for any kind of reaction. Sonny looked away and took a while before she answered.

"_Chad… Thank you… for this day, for everything!" _She paused, collected her thoughts, and continued_. "But now, it's my turn to give you something."_ She paused again, then smiled. _"Close your eyes,"_ she commanded. Chad was confused, but did as he was told.

Sonny's heart raced faster as she slowly leaned towards him. She closed her eyes and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Chad was surprised, but he responded by cupping her face with his hands. His response took her breath away as Sonny's hand involuntarily moved into his hair. She played with it as they deepened and prolonged their sweet first kiss.

Sonny broke the kiss and stared into Chad's eyes.

"_I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper,"_ Sonny smiled.

A glimmer across the evening sky caught their attention.

"_Oh look, shooting stars!"_ Sonny exclaimed. She squeezed her eyes shut, as if to make a wish. Her brows furrowed as if she disagreed with herself.

"_What are you doing?"_ Chad asked, obviously amused.

"_Making a wish. Shh! I'm concentrating,"_ Sonny said. Chad chuckled but did not say a word.

Sonny opened her eyes, her brows still furrowed.

"_Well?"_ Chad prompted.

"_Well what?"_ Sonny asked.

"_What did you wish for?"_ Chad asked. His head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"_Nothing,"_ Sonny answered simply.

"_With that look of concentration showing on your face a while ago, it didn't look like nothing,"_ Chad said.

"_Really, I didn't wish for anything…"_ Sonny trailed off. She looked into Chad's eyes before continuing. _"Because there's nothing more I could ever ask for," _Sonny said, her eyes twinkling with affection.

Chad smiled but said nothing. His gaze lingered from Sonny to the evening sky.

Sonny broke the silence. _"How about you? What did you wish for?"_

Chad's eyes were fixed on the stars, seemingly searching for an appropriate answer. After a while, he answered. _"For you to be my girlfriend…"_ Chad trailed off.

Sonny's eyes widened and her mouth hanged agape in surprise. She seemed to be at loss for words. Chad's gaze shifted back to her.

"_Well, would you?"_ Chad asked.

"_Yes…"_ Sonny whispered in shock.

"_What?"_ Chad asked, straining his ears.

"_Yes!" _Sonny exclaimed. _"Don't even dare to ask me to repeat that again,"_ she threatened.

"_I'm sorry Sonny; I just did not hear what you have just said. Could you please repeat that clearly?"_ Chad teased.

"_Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper. I would love to be your girlfriend!"_ Sonny shouted. She squinted her eyes menacingly at him. _"I hate you…"_ she said.

"_I hate you more,"_ Chad answered.

"_I hated you first," _Sonny exclaimed. Chad quickly pulled her close and kissed her.

After a few seconds, Sonny pulled away, a coy smile playing on her lips.

"_You know I hate you right?"_ Sonny teased.

"_Oh I know… You know I love you too right?"_ Chad smiled.

_"Right."_ Sonny smiled back.

He laced his fingers with Sonny's. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. They continued to gaze up at the evening sky, admiring the twinkling stars which gave life to the night.

All was going perfectly well when a strange blackness suddenly engulfed over Sonny's consciousness.

* * *

What was that strange blackness? Did Sonny faint? Did she fall asleep? Or was it all just a dream? Find out in the next and final Chapter of Happy Birthday Sonny.

I want to finish this story before June starts, because I know it'll be kinda busy since school's coming up and all...

Aaaanway, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, I'm begging you! XD

Ciao! xoxo, _**Isabella Vincent**_


	8. Dreams versus Reality

**A/N:** So this is the final Chapter of Happy Birthday Sonny... What happened to her? Did she only had a dream? Before killing me with my plots and cliffhangers, please read until the very end.

What else is there to say except THANK YOU to all those who have been persistent to remind me to update, to those who gave me awesome reviews, to those who alerted me and the story, and to those who favorite-d this story as well. You guys have been my inspiration.

As this is the final chapter, please leave a review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SWAC, and if I did, I would have written this story into a movie. With sequels and everything.

* * *

_**Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep**_

Sonny Munroe groggily reached for her cellphone, knowing that as long as she doesn't press the snooze button, her phone would continue beeping. It's Sunday, and all Sonny wanted was to sleep in.

She hastily pressed a few keys on her phone, returned it to the bedside table, then headed back under the covers.

Realization suddenly hit her as she suddenly sat up on her bed. Her head spun but she decided to ignore it.

"_Had it all been a dream?"_ Sonny asked herself. Tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill.

"_Oh my gosh, it was only a dream!"_ Sonny said, swaying her head side to side in disbelief. Tears now flowed freely from her eyes to her cheeks. She felt depressed but awestruck at the same time.

A mooing sound interrupted her thoughts. She placed the receiver at her ear and pressed the answer key without looking at the screen. _"Hello?"_ she croaked.

"_Sonny? Is that you? Are you okay_?" a worried voice on the other end of the line said.

"_C-chad? Yeah, I'm fine. I just…"_ Sonny trailed off, racking her brain for an excuse for her hoarse voice. _"…woke up,"_ she lied.

"_Oh… Did I wake you up? I'm sorry. Go back to sleep. I'll hang up,"_ Chad said.

"_What do you want Chad?"_ Sonny hissed, feeling mad at him for breaking her heart by appearing in a dream that would never become real.

"_Nothing actually. I just wanted to check up on you,"_ Chad explained.

"_Oh, why?"_ Sonny asked, genuinely curious. She waited for an answer but all she heard was the dial tone.

"_Chad?"_ she prompted. _"The nerve! Stupid jerk! He hung up on me! It's not enough that he had to appear in my dream, but now, he's just being plain –"_ a sharp tap on her window interrupted her ranting and fuming and made her jump. She looked at it but saw nothing.

She already lied down on her bed when she heard another tap. She looked up but saw nothing.

She was about to lie down again when she heard another tap. Annoyed, she stormed over to her window and opened it. A stone went flying and hit her squarely on the forehead.

"_Ow!"_ Sonny cried in pain.

"_Oops! Sorry!"_ the thrower apologized.

"_What are you even doing here?"_ Sonny demanded.

"_I'll explain to you in a sec. Could you come down here?"_ he asked.

"_Why?"_

"_Just do it."_

"_Fine."_ Sonny grabbed her robe and hurried outside, still holding her throbbing forehead.

"_Why are you here Chad?"_ Sonny asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"_I wanted to make sure that you're alright,"_ Chad shrugged.

"_Well, I was until you threw that stone at me and caused a bruise on my forehead,"_ Sonny retorted.

"_Let me see that… And don't exaggerate. It was only a pebble,"_ Chad smirked. Sonny mumbled something but dejectedly showed him her aching forehead. Chad held her face steady and leaned in closer to examine it. Sure enough, there was a light bruise on it. With one smooth and quick motion, he kissed her forehead.

Sonny instinctively flinched. _"What are you doing?"_ Sonny demanded.

"_Well, I can't have the girlfriend of the greatest actor of his generation walk around with a bruise on her forehead, can I?"_ Chad popped his collar but smiled affectionately at Sonny.

"_What are you talking about?_" Sonny asked, hurt slightly playing on her features as her mind raced back to her dream.

At first, Chad looked amused, thinking that Sonny was just joking. When he saw that Sonny's serious face did not falter, his look changed from amusement to hurt to worry.

"_You did not change your mind, did you? Did that pebble made you forget everything? But you're still wearing the necklace—"_ Chad babbled.

Sonny suddenly gasped and looked down at her neck, where she found the silver the beautiful silver necklace staring back at her. Tears started to form and spill from her eyes. Seeing her cry, Chad embraced her.

"_Oh Sonny, what did I do? Please don't cry… I hate seeing you like this,"_ he whispered. He embraced her tighter and kissed her hair.

Sonny pulled back and looked away. _"I thought… I mean… What happened last night… I thought it was all just a dream. I mean. I guess it makes sense, right? Since when I woke up this morning, I was in my bed and - -"_ Her words were silenced by Chad's lips against her own.

When he pulled back, his eyes crinkled with a smile. _"Is that real enough for you?"_ he asked.

"_Real as could be… But what happened last night anyway? The last thing I could remember is that I was staring at the stars, and the next thing I knew, I woke up to the sound of my alarm… in my bed,"_ Sonny recalled.

"_You… fainted._" Chad said. A hint of worry creased his forehead and became obvious in his voice. However, he was quick to hide it. _"Must be because you were able to kiss the CDC,"_ Chad joked.

Sonny stifled a laugh but suddenly turned serious. "_It must be from all the stress I've been handling lately,"_ she said.

Chad wrapped her in another embrace. _"Don't worry… I'm here,"_ he assured. When they pulled apart, they both smiled in each other's eyes.

"_Hey, do you want to go to the park, and maybe go grab something to eat?"_ Chad offered.

"_Um, sure… But let me change first. As you can see, I'm still in my jammies,"_ Sonny quipped.

"_Even if you're wearing garbage bags, you'd still look beautiful,"_ Chad said. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before letting her go inside the house.

She raced to her room and yanked her closet open.

"_Oh my gosh, I'm going out with Chad Dylan Cooper! Emergency! What to wear, what to wear,"_ Sonny mumbled, panicking. She almost threw every top, shorts, skirt, and other articles of clothing that she had on her bed.

"_Aha! This will do,"_ Sonny exclaimed. She pulled out a navy blue v-neck blouse. She rummaged through her closet for a white tennis skirt. Once she found it, she laid it on her bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Afterwards, she dressed up, brushed her hair, and applied a little lip gloss. She bounded down the stars and almost yanked the door off its hinges in her excitement. She took a deep breath and showed a smile.

Chad was already in his convertible, waiting for Sonny. When she got in the car, they drove off. After a short drive, Chad parked the car and turned off the engine. They got off of the car and walked around the park with their hands intertwined. They spent a few minutes in silence, enjoying the moment and each other's presence.

After a while, Sonny spoke up. "_Hey, do you want to know what I named that bear that you gave me?" _Sonny piped.

"_Sure, what?"_ Chad asked.

"_Channy,"_ Sonny answered proudly.

"_Kinda like Chad and Sonny?"_ Chad brought up.

"_How did you know?"_ Sonny asked, shocked that Chad had it figured out so quickly.

"_Well, it was kinda obvious,"_ he chuckled.

"_Dang! And that's after I spent the whole afternoon yesterday thinking of a name that wasn't too obvious,"_ Sonny said. She stopped walking, crossed her arms, and turned her face into a pout.

"_You know what? Stop pouting. You're just too cute when you pout. Stupid cute. It makes me want to kiss you,"_ Chad said, pretending to be frustrated.

"_So what's stopping ya?"_ Sonny teased.

Chad brought her face close to his and gave her a long kiss. When they broke apart, Sonny was smiling.

"_Was that fine?"_ Chad asked.

"_Fine,"_ Sonny shrugged.

"_Good?"_ Chad prompted.

"_Good."_

"_Fine."_

"_Fine."_

"_So are we good?"_ Chad smirked.

"_Not quite,"_ Sonny smirked back. Chad looked confused and was about to open his mouth in protest when Sonny's lips on his silenced him.

Sonny leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"_Now, we are so good."_

_

* * *

**THE END**_

* * *

Just so we're clear, IT WAS NOT A DREAM. (This note is coz a lot of people reviewed that they were disappointed because it was only a dream). Thus, the words:

**Sonny pulled back and looked away. "I thought… I mean… What happened last night… I thought it was all just a dream. I mean. I guess it makes sense, right? Since when I woke up this morning, I was in my bed and -" Her words were silenced by Chad's lips against her own.**

**When he pulled back, his eyes crinkled with a smile. "Is that real enough for you?" he asked.**

**"Real as could be… But what happened last night anyway? The last thing I could remember is that I was staring at the stars, and the next thing I knew, I woke up to the sound of my alarm… in my bed," Sonny recalled.**

**"You… fainted." Chad said. A hint of worry creased his forehead and became obvious in his voice. However, he was quick to hide it. "Must be because you were able to kiss the CDC," Chad joked.**

Okaaaay?**  
**

Anyway, I hope you guys liked the ending_... _Please leave a review... And tell me if you guys want a sequel, and I was actually thinking of writing one, since there IS a reason why Sonny fainted. But I'm going to try a different genre from Humor/Romance. Channy is still there, but I can't give anymore spoilers than that, if you can call that spoilers.

Again, thank you for being with me in this resurrected habit and passion in writing. 'Til next story.

Ciao!

xoxo, _**Isabella Vincent**_


End file.
